life_is_strangefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Anderson Berry
O policial Anderson Berry é um morador de Arcadia Bay e um membro da força policial local. É revelado que ele também possui um trabalho secundário de vigiar Nathan Prescott de tempos em tempos como favor ao pai de Nathan, Sean Prescott. Max pode conversar com ele no Restaurante Two Whales durante o Episódio 3, "Chaos Theory". Episódio Dois - "Out of Time" Se Max não conseguir impedir a morte de Kate Marsh, uma investigação policial será iniciada. O Policial Berry estará presente no escritório do Diretor Wells no final do episódio fazendo anotações para o inquérito policial. Após ouvir os testemunhos dos envolvidos, o Diretor Wells pede que Max Caulfield, Mark Jefferson, Nathan Prescott e David Madsen cooperem com ele enquanto a investigação estiver em andamento. Episódio Três - "Chaos Theory" Na manhã seguinte, Max encontrará o Policial Berry no restaurante Two Whales, sentado perto do balcão. Berry poderá se mostrar otimista ou abatido ao falar com Max, mas independente do ocorrido no dia anterior, ele a parabenizará por sua ação. Max descobre que ele está trabalhando por fora para a Família Prescott verificando como Nathan está à mando de seu pai, Sean. Max também pode descobrir o histórico de Frank Bowers com rinhas de cães, e que ele virou dono de Pompidou após resgatá-lo de uma dessas rinhas. Ao ser questionado, Berry também comenta que David não trabalhará na Blackwell por muito tempo considerando sua instabilidade emocional. Ao investigar o laptop do David, Max encontra um relatório de David em que o Policial Berry foi o policial informante de um incidente envolvendo Rachel Amber, em que ela foi detida por posse de uma substância controlada. Episódio Quatro - "Dark Room" Se Max deixou que Chloe roubasse o dinheiro do fundo para deficientes, Berry mandará um email para Chloe pedindo que ela vá até a delegacia na próxima segunda-feira para prestar alguns esclarecimentos. O email estará em uma cadeira perto da jaqueta da Chloe em seu quarto. Episódio Cinco - "Polarized" Quando Max está tentando chegar no Two Whales enquanto o tornado está indo em direção à cidade, o corpo do Policial Berry pode ser visto esmagado por um tronco do lado de fora perto do beco ao lado do restaurante. Após focar na foto tirada por Warren Graham para evitar que Chloe morra pelas mãos de Jefferson, Max e Chloe revelam onde suas investigações as levaram para David. David se junta à Berry e ao policial do restaurante, e os três prendem Jefferson no dia seguinte. Não se sabe se o Policial Berry sobreviveu à tempestade nesta realidade. Ele também aparece na sequência do restaurante durante o pesadelo da Max, ao lado do policial do restaurante e com a mão direita levemente estendida. Se Max escolher sacrificar a Chloe, o Policial Berry será visto prendendo Jefferson em frente ao prédio da Blackwell. Before the Storm No final do episódio bônus "Despedida", ele pode ser visto ao fundo acompanhando Joyce Price (Prequel) até em casa após o acidente fatal de William. Curiosidades *[[Arquivo:AndyBrennan.jpg|thumb|192x192px|Andy Brennan na série americana Twin Peaks original de 1989.]] O Policial Berry parece ter sido modelado com base no deputado Andy Brennan de Twin Peaks. Isto é altamente provável considerando que há várias referências à Twin Peaks espalhadas em Life is Strange. Além da aparência semelhante, os dois possuem o mesmo nome (Anderson, abreviado para Andy) e até mesmo a mesma pinta no rosto e exatamente no mesmo lugar, no lado direito um pouco acima da boca. *Os arquivos de áudio do Episódio 3 contêm um arquivo chamado "VO_E3_6B.STM_pck-0000000043", com o Policial Berry dizendo: "Já que você sabe tanto sobre o episódio 2, talvez pudesse me dizer o que está acontecendo? Sinceramente espero que não esteja com orgulho de si mesmo por jogar um jogo vazado e incompleto e, se fizer de novo, a próxima vez que você andar por Arcadia Bay pode ser a última. Escolha bem." Isto está provavelmente relacionado à versão incompleta de "Out of Time" que foi vazada antes do lançamento. Galeria Berry-ep2.png|Policial Berry no escritório do diretor após o suicídio de Kate em "Out of Time". Berry-ep3.png|Policial Berry falando com Max no restaurante em "Chaos Theory". Berry-morto.png|Policial Berry morto esmagado por um tronco perto de sua viatura em "Polarized". Berrydavid-jefferson.png|Policial Berry, David e o policial do restaurante prendendo Jefferson na montagem da realidade alternativa que Max cria em "Polarized". Berry-ep5.png|Policial Berry durante o pesadelo da Max em "Polarized". Berry-finalchloe.png|Policial Berry prendendo Jefferson no final em que Chloe é sacrificada em "Polarized". de:Anderson Berry en:Anderson Berry es:Oficial Berry pl:Anderson Berry ru:Андерсон Бэрри Categoria:Personagens (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Personagens Masculinos (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 2: Out of Time Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 3: Chaos Theory Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 4: Dark Room Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 5: Polarized Categoria:Personagens de Despedida Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Personagens Secundários (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Life is Strange Categoria:Despedida